Trust Me
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Just Friends" by hallowgirlfrommars (written by permission). Will a simple "thank you" dinner permanently change Niles and Daphne's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said as she opened the door to him.

"I trust you slept well after our little adventure last night." For his part, Niles hadn't gotten much sleep at all. He'd been too busy replaying the feeling of holding Daphne in his arms. Yes, his heart ached remembering her comment about it all being an act. But he refused to dwell on that. His imagination ran wild, making him envision scenarios: the two of them eloping, still in their evening attire. Or, him taking her back to his apartment, and waking up to find her lying there next to him. It was all nonsense. But his heart just couldn't believe that. There had to be some way, something he could do.

"Dr. Crane? Are you all right?" Daphne's words jolted Niles' mind back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I guess my mind wandered a bit."

Daphne smiled. "Thinking about dancing again?" she teased. She was incredibly grateful that they'd been able to find their way back to friendship after last night. All of the thoughts she'd had as she laid awake were silly. It was just an evening with a friend and nothing more. A pleasant diversion.

"I could only do that if I had the right partner," Niles replied, without even thinking.

Daphne remembered the woman he'd glanced at as they left the ball. "Well, I'm sure you'll find her." She involuntarily looked at the ground. Why did remembering that moment have to hurt?

"There could never be a better dance partner than you, Daphne. You were wonderful."

Daphne blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You were quite good yourself."

Niles looked at her in silence for a moment. He was mesmerized by her. He hadn't been prepared for the way it would feel to see her now, when he could clearly imagine holding her in his arms. He swallowed nervously. "Daphne, would you like to do something else together sometime?" He heard the words, barely able to believe it was his own voice.

"Well, sure. I mean, if you want to, that is," Daphne replied.

"I was just thinking, you did me an awfully big favor, helping me impress those friends of Maris'. I'd like to repay your kindness if I may. I thought perhaps I could take you to dinner. Not as a date, of course, but simply as a gesture of thanks."

Daphne thought fleetingly of Joe. He was out of town for the week visiting family. She felt a little twinge of guilt, but Dr. Crane was her friend. Last night had been a once-in-a-lifetime thing. One innocent little dinner couldn't change anything, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

As Daphne finished getting ready, she wondered what Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane would think of her going out with Niles again. But she reminded herself that it didn't matter, because this wasn't a date. It was just a friend who wanted to thank her. But she knew that Niles liked to eat in fancy restaurants, so she chose a simple black dress. When she saw herself in the mirror, she wondered for a second if Niles would like it. _It's not a date_, she told herself. After a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she made her way out into the living room.

Frasier and his father watched in surprise as Daphne entered the room. "You're going out with Niles again?" Frasier asked.

Daphne nodded. "Your brother said he wanted to thank me for the dancing lessons, and for making such an impression on his wife's friends. I didn't mind helping him, but I know he's lonely, so I thought I could cheer him up a bit."

Frasier didn't doubt Daphne's intentions. But she should at least know the facts. She had no idea what she was getting into with Niles. Frasier loved Daphne as if she were family. He hated the thought of her being hurt. "Daphne, there's something you should know about Niles."

Before Frasier could elaborate, the doorbell rang. "That'll be your brother. I'll go and let him in."

Frasier sighed, knowing he'd lost his opportunity.

"Daphne, you look wonderful!" Niles exclaimed when the door was opened.

Daphne blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome, too."

"Hello, Niles," Frasier said. "Where are you and Daphne off to?"

"A little Italian restaurant I heard about. I haven't eaten there before, but I hear the food is excellent."

"Sounds wonderful!" Daphne said, feeling suddenly hungry.

"Shall we go?" Niles asked, offering his arm.

Daphne nodded and linked her arm through his.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles could hardly believe this was real as he sat opposite Daphne at a corner table. The restaurant was nearly empty. Their meals had arrived, and both were eating.

"This food is delicious!" Daphne said in between bites of her pasta. "Would you like to try some?" She held up a forkful. Niles hesitated, a bit nervous at the idea of sharing silverware. "Oh, go on," Daphne encouraged. Before Niles could object, she'd placed the fork in his mouth.

Niles swallowed the sudden mouthful of spaghetti. It was rather good. "Mm," he said.

"You've got a bit of sauce on your face," Daphne remarked. Before Niles could react, she'd picked up her cloth napkin and wiped the spot away. When she realized what she'd done, she blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to taking care of people. I lost me head. I hope you don't think -"

Niles smiled, reaching out to cover her hand with his. "Don't apologize. It's been a long time since anyone's cared about me like that." He paused. "God knows Maris never did."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "You shouldn't be thinking about her. You should think about someone who makes you happy, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked into her brown eyes. She'd made him happy so many times, in more ways than he could ever count. Suddenly, he took her hand in his, the same way he'd done at the Snow Ball. "Daphne, _you_ make me happy. When we danced that tango the other night, I could hardly believe it. I've never done anything like that before in my life. But with you, I would've done anything. What I said on the dance floor, it wasn't acting. Those words came from my heart."

Daphne gasped. "What?" she asked. She knew she'd let him down somehow, when she'd mentioned him being a great actor. But until now, she hadn't really put all the pieces together. What he was saying scared her. Niles was her friend. Unlike his brother, Niles had always seen her as a person. But if deeper feelings got involved, that might change everything. She would no longer have a friend. And she didn't think she could live with that.

Niles swallowed. Maybe he'd spoken too soon. Or maybe he hadn't said the right words. But whatever he'd done wrong, he'd clearly made her uncomfortable. "You told me to think about a person who makes me happy. And it's you. It has to be. Because no one else could've given me a night like that. When we danced together, I wasn't even thinking of Maris' friends. I was just caught up in the moment. I was dancing with the most beautiful woman at the ball. I know my feelings sort of tumbled out, and you weren't prepared for that. I'm sorry. But, if you'll give me a chance, I'll do my very best to make you happy, Daphne."

Daphne listened to his words. She kept telling herself that he was her friend. He might've gotten a bit carried away the other night, but that was it. This wasn't something they could pursue. But then, another part of her started to wonder, just for a moment. What if this wasn't crazy? What if she did take that chance? Could she be happy? She remembered again where they were. He'd brought her to this expensive Italian restaurant, just as a way to say "thank you." It was far more than would've been necessary. Joe's idea of a "thank you" was a kiss, and maybe a compliment. Was that all she wanted from a man? Just a few words now and then? No, she decided. She wanted more. Much more.

Niles didn't know what to do. He knew that Daphne was still thinking, still making sense of what he'd said. He didn't blame her for being surprised. Maybe she'd prefer to be alone with her thoughts for a while. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"No," Daphne replied, hesitantly. "But maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private to talk. I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision. Because if – if we couldn't be friends anymore..." she felt her voice break.

Niles got out of his seat immediately. He went over to her seat and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Daphne. Shh. I promise you that, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. You've been a wonderful friend to me, too, and I'd never want to lose that. I know this is a risk. But I think the risk will be worth it in the end. You just have to trust me, all right? Just like I trusted you during our dance. And look how beautifully that turned out."

Daphne held onto him tightly. The way he held her now was different from what they'd done at the ball. But she felt safe here. He seemed content just to hold her and soothe her, rather than try to say something more. Suddenly, she lifted her head off his shoulder. Tears still shone in her eyes. But she no longer felt afraid as she had earlier. "I love you, Niles Crane," she whispered before kissing him.

Niles had thought that nothing could ever top what they'd shared at the Snow Ball. But this – Daphne kissing him, calling him "Niles," and _meaning it_ – was a moment beyond anything he'd experienced. He might not know where their future was headed, but he understood that he needed to do the very thing he'd told her to do: trust.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**Thanks to hallowgirlfrommars for allowing me to continue her wonderful story, "Just Friends." This story sort of snowballed on me (hehe – a bit of a pun there! :P), but I hope I've done justice to the original!


End file.
